decisiones
by voltina snape
Summary: Vector trata de impresionar a Gru en el banco sin tener exito, pero cuando Gru se entera de que él robó la piramide, decide jugar bien sus cartas. lo que para Vector era sexo anonimo se puede convertir en su peor pesadilla. YAOI.
1. el primer encuentro

Hola a todas! En vista de que se viene la segunda parte de despicable me 2 y tiene toda la pinta de ser una bazofia sentimentaloide y predecible en la que NO aparece vector, decidí hacer algo de yaoi de estos dos.

He aquí el primer fic vector X gru en español.

Gracias por leer, y los comentarios se agradecen muchísimo.

Ese tic tac del reloj le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Había perdido la cuenta de la larguísima cantidad de minutos que había estado esperando, esperando y esperando interminablemente. Seguramente el infierno debía de ser una eterna sala de espera. Fellonius Gru estaba sentado en la sala de espera del banco de los villanos; definitivamente estaba decidido a obtener ese préstamo, sus planes eran innovadores, infalibles e indudablemente malvados. Mas que los de cualquier otro. Los desenrollo y les echo un ultimo vistazo repasando mentalmente cada detalle, no quería que su mente le jugara una mala pasada mientras estaba en medio de su explicación.

-hola- resonó en el aire, haciéndole dar un respingo de sorpresa. Medio oculto en los sillones mal iluminados del frente, había otro sujeto: no parecía mayor de 30, llevaba puesto un conjunto de gimnasia color naranja estridente, unos gruesos anteojos de marco negro y cabello castaño peinado en un corte tazón que lo hacía parecerse bizarramente a uno de los tres chiflados.

-vengo por un nuevo préstamo villano, soy conocido como Vectorrrrrr!-dijo el tipo, poniéndole un teatral énfasis a la ultima palabra. Gru escondió la cabeza detrás del plano ¿Por qué le estaba hablando ese bicho raro?

Se levanto de su sitio a los saltitos y se sento junto a el. De cerca se notaba lo bajito que era.

-es un termino de algebra: una cantidad representada por una flecha con dirección y magnitud- mientras el chico hablaba, Gru se alejo de el discretamente hasta el extremo opuesto del larguísimo sillón. Cuando éste lo noto, se deslizo por el sofá como en un piso demasiado encerado.

-¡Vectoooooooorrrrr!- se anuncio una vez mas. Gru le clavo una mirada helada: Vector lo estaba tomando del brazo y le enseñaba una sonrisa seductora - ese soy yo, porque cometo crímenes con dirección y magnitud ¡OH YEAH!- chillo cantarinamente levantándose de un salto y bailando como Ace Ventura. Su respuesta fue alejarse aún mas y esconder la cara en el plano. Vector parecio notar que su carisma no estaba ejerciendo efecto, asi que saco de entre su ropa algo que parecía una pistola de agua.

-prepárate para alucinar con mi nueva arma ¡la pistola piraña! Dispara pirañas vivas ¿alguna vez habías visto algo semejante? No, porque yo la invente. ¿una demostración?

Cuando apretó el gatillo, una piraña salio débilmente por el cañon y cayo a sus pies. Vector se agacho rápidamente para recogerla, pero el escurridizo animalito no quería dejarse atrapar por mas desesperadamente que el castaño intentara, a pesar de los numerosos mordiscos que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Auch! que difícil es volver a meter la piraña otra vez ¡auch!

-señor Gru- anuncio la secretaria, interrumpiendo el bizarro espectáculo- el señor Perkins lo recibirá ahora.

Y dejando atrás al extraño chico y su pistola de pirañas, se levanto y entro a la oficina.

Sin palabras. Se había quedado completamente sin palabras. Por unos momentos hasta se había olvidado de respirar. ¿Ese escuálido cuatrojos era el villano mas grande de todos los tiempos? ¿era el quien había robado la pirámide? ¿EL? Gru salio lentamente de la oficina, de regreso a su casa. Estaba simplemente pasmado. El chico aun estaba ahí sentado en sofá de lo mas sonriente tratando de meter la piraña de vuelta en la pistola. Como si su cerebro fuera alcanzado por un rayo, el foco se le encendio. Tal vez no todo estaba completamente perdido.

-Sabes, Vector? Realmente me impresiono como manejaste esa arma; sos un chico rudo- dijo Gru con una voz masculina y provocativa. Vector se giro rápidamente y lo miro con la boca abierta y los ojos desenajados. Ni el se creía que sus encantos habían aparentemente dado resultado.

- oh si, yo mismo la inventé. Y tengo muchas cosas mas allí en mi fortaleza ¿sabes? Ocupa toda una cuadra.

-Wow! Al parecer hay muchas cosas interesantes sobre vos, chiquitín.

-Oye ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar mas… intimo, para seguir charlando y, no se, conocernos mejor?

Gru no pudo evitar que se le notara en la cara una ligera expresión de sorpresa ¡vaya que era rapidito para los mandados, el chico!

-¿Irnos juntos? ¿a otro lugar?-dijo dubitativo. Noto como la secretaria fingia escribir un mail y en realidad los estaba escuchando con la mayor atención. Su mente se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad y finalmente encamino todas sus ideas por un solo carril.

-Esta bien, vámonos- sentencio.

-Esplendido- exclamo Vector poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¿te gusta la comida italiana?

-Si, claro.

-Me alegra oir eso porque tengo antojo de pasta ¿ya has ido a El Gato?

-¿El Gato? ¿ese restaurante en el centro? Claro que no, jamas he podido pagar esos precios.

-Pues esta noche lo conocerás, porque vamos a cenar ahí juntos.

-¿pero no hay que hacer reservaciones con mucho tiempo de anticipación?- pregunto Gru desconcertado.

-Yo no, baby- respondió Vector, poniendo actitud estilo James Bond- siempre tienen una mesa lista para mi.

Gru se quedó sinceramente impresionado.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámonos de aquí- sugirió el mas alto y ambos se marcharon juntos ante la discreta pero minuciosa mirada de la secretaria del director del banco.


	2. coqueteo

[b] Hola! Aquí esta la segunda parte de mi (no) tan esperado fic! Subo esto casi exclusivamente para Inkflower16, pues la verdad ya había abandonado esta historia.

En fin, la segunda parte viene mas picante que la primera. [/b]

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

-Bueno, aquí estamos-dijo alegremente Vector. Ambos estaban en la puerta del restaurante mas sofisticado, exclusivo y, demás esta decirlo, costoso de la ciudad.

-¿estas seguro de que quieres ir a este restaurante? Porque hay sitios mas accesibles y no por eso…-

-Ey, ey- lo interrumpió el castaño- no te preocupes, en serio, quiero venir a este lugar, quiero que comamos juntos y que la pasemos bien. Solo quiero agasajarte- finalizo con una sonrisa, a su manera, dulce.

Ambos entraron al lugar. Era sin duda uno de los sitios mas bonitos que Gru hubiera visitado. Se dirigieron a la recepción donde una mujer muy elegante y refinada estaba atendiendo las reservaciones y ubicando a las personas. En cuanto los vio llegar, enseño una gran sonrisa.

-Señor Vector, que agradable tenerlo por aquí el dia de hoy! Y al parecer trajo un amigo con usted.

-Hola Jenny- contesto el- la mesa de siempre.

Jenny los condujo a una mesa en un lugar apartado de las miradas molestas. El jazz suave sonaba relajadamente, y los aromas de los demás platillos estimulaban sutilmente los sentidos. Vector se sentó y tomo el menú.

-yo voy a probar… hum… el gravlax de salmón con blini de batatas.

-¿Y el caballero, que va a ordenar?

-eh… Lo mismo que el- indico Gru. Prefirió comer lo mismo que Vector a arriesgarse a pasar por ignorante dado que desconocía la mayoría de los platillos.

-¿Y para beber?

-pepsi- dijo sonriente.

-En un momento les traerán sus órdenes- dijo Jenny, y se marcho a la cocina.

-¿Qué estas comidas no se acompañan con diferentes clases de vinos?- indago extrañado el ruso.

-Pues si- aclaro el otro- pero no me gusta el vino. Además soy Vector, no tengo que hacerme el sofisticado para que me respeten, aquí se matan por complacerme solo para presumir que vengo a comer aquí. Si yo quisiera una hamburguesa con papas fritas me la traerían en menos de cinco minutos.

Gru rió ante este comentario.

-Y dime Gru ¿que era ese plano que tenias en las manos en el banco?

-Pues era sobre… ¡ey, aguarda! No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre- se extraño.

-Ay por favor- rio el otro- no necesito que me digas tu nombre, sos muy famoso, uno de los mayores villanos que hayan existido.

-¿eso crees?

- No lo creo ¡lo se! Sos un hombre increíble: inteligente, fuerte, malvado, y muy masculino- aclaro, finalizando la frase con una sonrisa y jugueteando con su cabello lacio. El mesero (un chico extremadamente delgado con ojos de desequilibrado mental y una cresta color negro azabache) interrumpió la escena trayendo los platillos y la gaseosa.

-Aquí están sus ordenes, disculpen la demora.

- Gracias, Johnny.

El chico se alejo murmurando algo acerca de pintar la pared otra vez con urgencia, y Vector tomo una porción con los dedos y le dio un gran mordisco sin recato alguno. Gru, por su parte, no era tan aventado y no se atrevia a hacer una escena. Ya de por si, ambos estaban llamando bastante la atención. Se pregunto para si mismo si la gente estaba muy suspicaz o si el castaño acostumbraba llevar hombres muy seguido a aquel lugar. Quizás por eso es que todos lo conocían tanto.

-¿Estas bien? Te quedaste como en blanco- pregunto algo preocupado el menor.

-Oh no, estoy bien, solo estaba… apreciando el platillo.

-Te estoy aburriendo ¿verdad?- indago ligeramente entristecido.

-¡Oh no, de ninguna manera!- se apresuro a aclarar- es que no estoy acostumbrado a estos lugares tan elegantes. Me siento algo tenso.

-solo imagina que estas en un lugar como todos los demás, yo trago como si estuviera solo en casa- simplifico, dando otro despreocupado mordisco.

-Tienes migajas en la boca- indico Gru con una voz muy sutil. Lo tomo del mentón con la mano derecha, le paso el pulgar por los labios, alejo suavemente la mano y se lamio el dedo lentamente, mirándolo a la cara.

Vector se había quedado con la boca entreabierta, mirándolo hipnotizado y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Mesero, la cuenta!- exigió vector casi gritando. El otro solto una risita. Inclinándose delicadamente sobre la mesa, acerco sus labios a la oreja del otro.

-Pequeño Vector ¿Qué te parece si dejamos este lugar tan concurrido y nos vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar a solas y… conocernos mejor, tal y como sugeriste?- insinuo Gru, sintiendo como el otro se estremecía.

-Vámonos ahora mismo- susurro el menor, poniendo su mano temblorosa y necesitada sobre la del otro.

-¡Ajem!

Ambos dieron un saltito en sus sillas cuando el mozo carraspeo enérgicamente, con la cuenta sobre una bandeja en sus manos. Vector saco la billetera, dejo un puñado de billetes sobre la bandeja sin siquiera mirar la cuenta y se levanto de la silla con impaciencia.

-¡Espere señor, olvida su cambio!- exclamo Johnny extrañado.

-¡Te lo dejo de propina!- bramo Vector, alejándose sin mirar hacia atrás.

Salieron precipitadamente del restaurante en dirección al auto; al llegar ahí, el menor metió la mano en el bolsillo buscando las llaves con excesiva precipitación. Gru lo abrazo por la espalda con delicadeza y apoyo la cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Ey, vayamos con calma, nadie nos esta corriendo. Solo trata de no ponerte ansioso- musito con voz pausada. Metio la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Vector y tanteo buscando las llaves.

-¿Lo ves? Aquí están- señalo el mas alto. Lo tomo de la mano y ambos abrieron la puerta del auto juntos. Gru podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Vector temblando pegado contra el suyo. –te dije que no había porque apresurarse. Algunas cosas es mejor llevarlas lentamente- aclaro sin soltarlo, y froto sus labios contra la oreja del castaño, quien se estremecio y se pego aún mas a el, buscando un mayor roce. No podía resisitir mas, necesitaba sentir ese grande y musculoso cuerpo balanceándose sobre el suyo; lo tomo de la mano y lo empujo suavemente dentro del auto. El se sento en el asiento del conductor y comenzó a manejar por la calle oscura y vacía.

-¿Sabes, Vector? Siento curiosidad por ver como es tu casa. Sos una de las personas mas curiosas que he conocido, apuesto que tu casa es todo un espectáculo por dentro.

-Te prometo que vas a sorprenderte, te aseguro que nunca visto una casa como la mia. Me gusta la comodidad y el modernismo, todas mis cosas son un poco estilo ciencia ficción- dijo riendo.

El viaje a casa se hizo muy leve entre charlas de películas de ciencia ficción, animación japonesa, libros de fantasía medieval y, por supuesto, tecnología malvada. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una enorme fortaleza cibernética poderosamente armada. Vector puso la mano en una pantalla infrarroja, esta reconoció y aprobo sus huellas y el enorme porton blindado se abrió. Avanzaron por un jardín muy simple hasta la entrada de la casa, una gigantesca puerta blanca junto a la cual había una lectora de retina que, luego de reconocer y aprobar al dueño de casa, los dejo pasar a ambos. Luego de que se encendieran las luces Gru se vio en una extraordinaria sala de estar super moderna, con un sofá anaranjado gigantesco, pantallas de plasma que ocupaban casi toda una pared, cuadros abstractos y un estanque de tiburones debajo del piso que generaba la sensación de estar caminando sobre el agua.

-Te dije que era único ¿eh?- se enorgullecio el dueño de casa al ver la expresión en la cara de su invitado.

-Es verdad, este lugar es… increíble- respondio este ligeramente pasmado.

Vector se dejo caer en el sofa, se quito las zapatillas deportivas y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

-No hay nada mejor que llegar a casa y quitarse los zapatos después de un largo dia de trabajo- suspiro dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Entonces ¿estás trabajando en algo nuevo ahora?- indago Gru con fingido desinterés mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues si, tengo varios planes en la cabeza, pero no hablemos de trabajo ahora, vinimos aquí para relajarnos y conocernos mejor- ronroneo Vector, y se acerco a el.

-Es verdad, para alejarnos de las miradas inoportunas- afirmo el otro, bajándose el cierre de la chaqueta negra y dejando al descubierto una camiseta gris de mangas largas.

-¿Acaso quieres hacer algo que no puede hacerse en publico?- pregunto vector insinuante mientras apoyaba su manos en ese amplio pecho.

-Pues no se ¿Qué crees que pienso?- respondio irónicamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno, somos dos adultos responsables, solos en una habitación oscura, y tenemos toda la noche por delante- susurro Vector en un tono provocativo, bajándose el cierre de la campera deportiva y quitándosela, quedando solo con una remera blanca. Gru lo tomo del la cintura y lo acerco a el enérgicamente.

-sabes, cuando entrenas demasiado tu piel pierde un poco la sensibilidad- comento el mas alto- ¿Cuán arduo es tu entrenamiento?

-Aquí entre nosotros- susurro el castaño pegando su rostro al del otro- solo salgo a trotar los fines de semana.

-¿O sea que este pequeño cuerpo infantil aun es bastante sensible?- Gru comenzó a acariciar la pierna derecha de Vector, yendo de la rodilla a la cadera con lentitud- pues no lo parece.

-Aun traigo los pantalones puestos; si quieres que te sienta y me estremezca… vas a tenes que quitármelos.

-Es un buen plan- respondio. Recostó a Vector de un empujón en el sofá, tomo los pantalones anaranjados por el elástico y se los arranco de un violento jalón, dejándolo solo con la camiseta y la ropa interior.

-No es justo que solo yo este desnudo ¿Qué te parece si hacemos parejo el juego?- estiro sus pies de dedos largos y comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de cuero negro intentando quitárselo. Gru tomo uno de los tobillos inquietos con una mano, y con la otra se desabrocho el cinto y se bajo el cierre, entreviendo su animosa ropa interior.

-No me imaginaba que eras de esos a los que les gusta usar los pies.

-A veces me gusta experimentar; solo lo hago cuando la situacion lo amerita.

El ruso froto su lengua caliente y humeda contra el pie descalzo que se ofrecia frente a el, pasando lo lengua lentamente por el arco y entre los dedos. Vector gimio y se retorcio en su lugar disfrutando de las sensaciones eróticas que le producia esa sensual caricia; en su fiebre se quito la remera y los anteojos y dejo que sus manos pasearan por su lampiño torso, jugando consigo mismo, pero unas grandes y asperas manos se posaron sobre las suyas, deteniendo el movimiento.

-Si alguien va a provocarte un orgasmo aquí ese soy yo; no vine hasta aca para ver como te masturbas.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces ¿vas a seguir hablando, o vas a quitarte la ropa y darme una alegría?

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí- lo previno juguetonamente Gru. Se quito la camiseta y se bajo los pantalones quedando solo con la ropa interior y la bufanda negra y gris. Un irresistible cuerpo masculino, rudo y trabajado se dejo ver finalmente, haciendo que Vector suspire de necesidad y anticipación.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo- suplico sin rodeos.

-Ponte los lentes de nuevo.

-¿Los anteojos?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Creo que te ves mas adorable con ellos- explicó- pareces un colegial travieso, hace que me den ganas de darte unas nalgadas.

El castaño extendió la mano hacia sus anteojos y volvió a colocárselos de nuevo. Luego estiro sus manos para intentar quitarle la bufanda, pero Gru no se lo permitio.

-Oh oh, esto se queda- afirmo- se acomodo la bufanda muy cuidadosamente, y cuando aparentemente termino, enseño una gran sonrisa malvada. – ahora si, es hora de comenzar. Que bueno que te gusta experimentar, porque hay muuuuchas cosas que quiero hacer en ese lindo cuerpo.

-¿Qué estas esperando, chico grande?- lo incito Vector, y se bajo lentamente la ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnudo a excepción de los lentes- Te has ganado acceso total a cada rincón de mi sensible cuerpo. Solo debes venir a reclamarlo.

-Entonces vamos a ver… que tan sensible es tu piel- dijo Gru, y se acerco a el hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

[b] Lo corte en la mejor parte, el tercer capitulo se viene con todo. [/b]


	3. azotame

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Aluppy. Gracias por tu comentario, sinceramente había abandonado este fic.

He aquí el lemon picante! Quizás esto atraiga mas lectores. Juaz.

**T . T . T . T . T . T . T**

El silencio de la oscura habitación era interrumpido únicamente por los sonidos que provenían de la pareja fugaz que estaba recostada sobre el sofá. Vector disfrutaba de un beso con el irresistible hombre que había conocido en el banco, Fellonius Gru. Ambos se estaban dando un apasionado y lento beso húmedo mientras unas caricias lentas exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Las manos de Gru se paseaban lentamente por sus muslos y ascendieron a su cintura, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto.  
-Parece que alguien tiene una cintura muy sensible- canturreo juguetonamente.  
-No puedo evitarlo, soy muy delicado ahí- respondió entre suspiros.  
-Que interesante revelación- dijo Gru, y descendió lentamente.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Vector nervioso.  
-Hacer una prueba para ver que tan sensible es esta zona. – dijo Gru, y sin mas recatos paso la lengua por el ombligo de Vector, que salto con violencia y se retorció ante el toque.  
-mmmnnngh… es muy intenso… tu lengua esta muy caliente…  
-Tan receptivo…- murmuro contra la piel blanca y suave. Paseo su lengua lentamente por el vientre y los costados, deleitándose en la forma en que el castaño se retorcía y gemia desesperadamente bajo el. Con una mano lo sujetaba para que no se mueva demasiado, y la otra bajo lenta y sigilosamente hasta el trasero. Un segundo y violento salto ocurrió ante el curioso tacto de un dedo largo y grueso, pero esta vez ese salto fue de una manera muy diferente al primero.  
-Parece ser que encontré una segunda zona sensible- dijo en voz baja. Vector, que se aferraba con fuerza al sofá y trataba de contener los suspiros, no dijo nada.  
-Conque tratando de hacerte el duro, ¿eh? Yo se como hacerte hablar-. Se sento, lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.  
-¿Que vas a hacer?  
-Ya me preguntaste eso- respondió Gru escuetamente, y le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero. Vector dio un gran respingo al sentir ese fuerte azote. –creo que no me equivoque: esta zona es bien sensible- dijo, y comenzó a darle fuertes nalgadas. Vector se retorcía bajo el feroz ataque, aquella mano grande y aspera estaba dándole nalgadas como nunca ante; ni siquiera su padre lo había castigado tan fuerte cuando era niño y hacia travesuras. Era intenso, dominante, feroz y salvaje, lo castigaba con violencia sin preguntarle nada, simplemente imponiéndose.  
-No… pares…- exclamo temblorosamente el castaño.  
-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con sorna mientras lo nalgueaba sin parar.  
-…si- dijo finalmente-me gusta… castígame…  
Gru no se hizo rogar, sujetándolo de la espalda para que no se retuerza lo azotaba con mucha fuerza mientras ese traserito se iba poniendo cada vez mas rojo y caliente. Finalmente, Vector ya no resistió mas: se dio la vuelta, se arrojo con ferocidad sobre los labios de Gru y metió la mano dentro del calzon.  
-Estas muy necesitado ¿eh?  
-Házmelo, házmelo ya.  
-Suplica.  
-Te lo suplico.  
-No te creo, trata mas fuerte.  
-Te lo ruego Gru, follame, vuélveme loco, entiérrame ese gran pedazo de carne que escondes ahí abajo. – Gru sonrió.  
-Buen chico -dijo- agáchate y abre la boca.  
El castaño obedeció parsimoniosamente, se bajo del sofá y se puso de rodillas frente a el. Gru se llevo las manos a la cadera y se quito la ropa interior. Vector se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver el gran misterio revelado: el miembro de Gru era grueso, largo y duro.  
-Supongo que sabes que hacer con el- dijo el ruso.  
-ja ja ja, créeme que si lo se- contesto el castaño, acerco su rostro delicadamente al gran miembro frente a el y le dio un suave mordisco en la base.  
- ¿por que lo sabes tan bien?- indago juguetonamente.  
-Porque lo he hecho cientos de veces.  
-¿Al pequeño travieso le gusta tener algo divertido en la boca?  
-Me encanta estar de rodillas y tenerla en la boca- susurro con los ojos entrecerrados, y se dedico por completo a disfrutarlo. Vector lamia el pene de Gru con lentitud y deseo, dando suaves lamiditas en la base y subiendo hasta mas arriba, ayudándose con las manos. Gru enredo la mano en el cabello castaño y marco el ritmo, obligándolo a metérselo todo a la boca y provocándole un sonido de atragantamiento muy erótico. Vector se dejo hacer, se lo trago entero y succiono con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza desde la base hasta la punta, lamiendo y chupando con ritmo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo dejaban salir sonidos de placer: Gru unos pesados suspiros y Vector unos balbuceos guturales. Este movía la cabeza en varias direcciones, cambiando el ritmo y la velocidad y usando las manos.  
-Mierda, de verdad sos muy bueno- soltó el seme entrecortadamente.  
-Fe llo gije- afirmo el otro, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos intensamente sin dejar de chupar con ritmo y ayudarse con las manos.  
La visión fue tan intensa que tuvo que empujarlo con rudeza de su lado, haciendolo caer de espaldas bruscamente.  
-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡me lastimaste!- reclamo enojado el uke.  
-Te quiero en cuatro sobre el sofá. Ahora.- ordeno con absoluta firmeza.  
Vector se levanto y asumió la posición sin chistar. Gru se posiciono detrás de el y froto su enorme y ensalivado miembro contra el grande y tentador culo que se ofrecia ansiosamente, arrancándole un suspiro tembloroso.  
-¿Estas listo, precioso?  
-Lo estoy desde que te vi en el banco y me volviste loco. Te deseo. Te necesito llenándome, ahora. Penétrame.  
Gru lo tomo de la cadera y entro en el lentamente. Se sorprendió de la poca resistencia que ofrecia el musculo; no cabía duda que Vector realmente tenía mucha experiencia con hombres. Era estrecho pero fácil de manipular. ese culito joven ya había sido visitado, y mas de una vez.  
El menor solto unos gemidos largos cuando el dotado miembro estuvo totalmente dentro de el. Se sentía increíble, tan invasivo y salvaje como lo había imaginado cuando lo vio por primera vez.  
Un suave empujoncito de cadera lo sacudió en su sitio, enviando impulsos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. El ritmo empezó a subir, y el pene en su interior salía hasta la mitad y volvia a entrar de golpe, una y otra vez.  
-Mas fuerte… mas duro…  
-Me encanta ese culo insaciable tuyo.  
-No pares no pares…  
Gru acelero el ritmo y sujetando las caderas del uke con firmeza comenzó a embestir enérgicamente, abriéndose paso a la fuerza a través de sus carnes y llevando al extremo la friccion. Vector gritaba suavemente, necesitaba sentir mas, sabia que ese hombre enorme y musculoso de sensual acento podía hacerlo ver las estrellas, solo que estaba esperando que le suplicara.  
-Gru… por favor…-balbuceo mareado.  
-Por favor ¿Qué?  
-Mas…  
-Vamos Vector… puedes hacerlo mejor.  
-¡Por dios Gru…! – chillo desesperado- ¡quiero que me partas en dos, que me hagas arder las entrañas, que me la des entera y ahora!- el ruso sonrio.  
-Te lo ganaste, chiquitin- se salió de el y lo dio vuelta rápidamente, dejando boca arriba; lo tomo de los tobillos y le flexiono las piernas contra el pecho para dejar el ano al descubierto, viéndose cara a cara por primera vez desde comenzado el coito. Vector estaba todo rojo y crispado, pero Gru se veía bastante relajado teniendo en cuenta que se lo estaba follando. –aquí esta tu premio- dijo, y lo penetro de una sola estocada, violenta e invasiva. Vector abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par dejando escapar una brusca inhalación. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo asi.  
La nueva posición le daba acceso a lugares antes inalcanzables, y Gru lo estaba mirando fijamente, disfrutando de sus expresiones y de la manera en que lo obligaba a retorcerse de placer y a gritar, de lo que provocaba en el.  
Las embestidas comenzaron con energía pero con cuidado, y Vector arqueo la espalda en respuesta. Dios, levantar las piernas asi lo dejaba muy estrecho, y Gru estaba tan dotado, que lo hacia sentirse virgen otra vez.  
-Aaaaah… aaaahh… aaay…  
-Eso es gatito, sigue gritando, quiero oírte chillar.  
Este se retorcía en su limitada posición, su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas sensible, el pene de Gru era mágico.  
-Gru… sos… demasiado grande…  
-Pero bien que te gusta ¿no?  
-Me encanta… es deliciosa… mas duro…  
El mayor obedeció y aumento la fuerza; se retiraba hasta casi la punta y volvia a entrar de golpe, sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbre al ritmo. El vaivén era rápido y violento, las uñas del mayor se clavaban en la cintura cuando profundizaba en el, empujándolo contra su cuerpo para aumentar el impacto. Vector gritaba ruidosamente y se retorcía en su lugar, arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y rasguñando cuando podía alcanzar del enorme cuerpo de su poderoso amante; cada golpe se enterraba mas en su cavidad, quitándole los sentidos y haciéndole perder el control. Sus cuerpos sudados y salvajes, rasguños y mordidas se mezclaban con gritos incomprensibles y atrevidas peticiones que lamentarían cuando regresara la razón.  
Gru lo penetraba salvajemente y con brusquedad, como si tratara de grabar su nombre a fuego en la sensible piel del mas joven.  
-¡Gru… no puedo… ya no resisto…!- balbuceo entre los gritos, completamente rojo, despeinado y cubierto de sudor.  
El otro, al saber que su uke se acercaba al final, se lamio los dedos de ambas manos y estimulo los pezones del castaño retorciéndolos y dándoles pequeños pellizcos.  
Eso fue mas de lo que Vector pudo soportar y termino en su propio pecho, haciendo un pequeño desastre.  
Como Gru vio que su misión ya estaba cumplida no se esforzó mas en mantener su erección: salió de su interior y le acerco el pene al rostro, haciendo que el otro lo mire desconcertado y algo mareado.  
-Hora de tu baño, pequeño Vector- dijo, y antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, eyaculo copiosamente en toda su cara llenándolo completamente de semen.  
-Que suerte que aun traía puestos mis anteojos- dijo débilmente mientras se los quitaba y los dejaba en el suelo.  
Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá respirando agitadamente. Gru quedo tendido sobre el y Vector lo abrazo dulcemente, apoyando la cara contra su amplio pecho.  
-Fue la mas extraordinaria de mi vida. Realmente sos un hombre increíble- susurro Vector.  
Este no le contesto nada; estiro la mano hacia sus pantalones y tomo el teléfono celular en el bolsillo. Escribió un mensaje de texto, lo envió, y cuando recibió la contestación un instante después, enseño una gran sonrisa torcida.  
-No me digas que ya te vas a ir- indago entristecido.  
-Lamentablemente debo irme, gatito- respondió el- pero antes, voy a tener que pasarte la cuenta por mis servicios.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Vector extrañado. La noche había sido fantástica, pero ahora, algo definitivamente andaba mal.


	4. 1,3

**Aluppy:** el yaoi es malvado, y en los principiantes despierta sentimientos confusos. Yo era una chica inocente y bienintencionada ¡hasta que conocí el yaoi! ¡muhahahajajaaaaa!

**Kafferi koff:**trato de meterme en los personajes lo mas que puedo, pero prometo tratar de esforzarme mas porque suene mas personal.

Si, soy de argentina, por eso los personajes hablan de "vos sos", pero por lo demás lo dejo en neutro, jaja.

Me halaga que te guste mi manera de escribir y de describir! Quiero darle un cortón rápido a esta historia, pero le voy a dar un final y meterle mas lemon, ñaca ñaca.

Cuarta parte, las oscuras intenciones de Gru quedan reveladas!

**T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T**

Vector tomo su ropa interior del suelo y se la puso de nuevo. Acababa de pasar una noche extraordinaria con el hombre irresistible que conoció ese mismo día, un antiguo y gran villano llamado Gru.  
-No te comprendo bien ¡no me digas que me vas a cobrar de verdad con dinero! Jejeje- bromeo tratando de alivianar la situación. Pero la expresión retorcida del rostro de Gru no aminoraba.  
-Mi dulce gatito, esta noche estuviste genial- dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la punta del dedo- pero un servicio tan completo como el que te di esta noche tiene un precio. Y es muy alto.  
-Gru… me estas asustando.  
-Vector, sos un chico muy inteligente y tecnológico, seguro que vas a entender rápido.  
El castaño lo miro con aprensión.  
-¿Recuerdas que quisiste quitarme la bufanda, y yo no te deje hacerlo?  
-Si…  
-Pues bien, resulta que había un motivo-explico mientras se desenroscaba la bufanda negra y gris del cuello. Al acabar de hacerlo, abrió uno de los dobleces y entre la lana sacó un aparato escondido, una especie de cable grueso con una bolita brillante en la punta. –Vector, te presento a la filmadora espía 1.3; el numero es por la resolución de la imagen- aclaro sonriente. Hubo un largo rato de silencio.  
-No estas hablando en serio.  
-Te dejaste hacer de todo esta noche, explore tu sexualidad al extremo y te mostraste accesible, sensual, y muy experimentado-dijo Gru con una sonrisa diabólica- si de ahora en adelante no accedes a lo que sea que yo te pida, me temo que voy a tener que mostrar esto- conecto la cámara al puesto USB del televisor y encendió el aparato. De inmediato apareció un video muy definido donde Vector estaba desnudo echado sobre un sofá anaranjado, retorciéndose mientras una lengua se paseaba por su vientre.  
"-mmmnnngh… es muy intenso… tu lengua esta muy caliente…"  
Se escuchaban gemidos lentos y rítmicos mientras unas manos grandes y varoniles lo exploraban con habilidad.  
-¿Sabes? Esta es una de mis partes favoritas- comento el ruso animadamente, tomo el control remoto de la tv y adelanto el video hasta otra escena. Vector, enfocado desde arriba, estaba de rodillas frente a un enorme pene erecto.  
-Supongo que sabes que hacer con el.  
-ja ja ja, créeme que si lo se.  
- ¿por que lo sabes tan bien?.  
-Porque lo he hecho cientos de veces.  
-¿Al pequeño travieso le gusta tener algo divertido en la boca?  
-Me encanta estar de rodillas y tenerla en la boca-dijo, y engullo el miembro deliciosamente. La habitación se lleno de eroticos sonidos de chupeteo y gemidos orgásmicos del televisor. Vector se veía a si mismo succionando con fuerza y moviendo las manos con lascivia. Tenia la vista clavada en la pantalla y los ojos completamente abiertos, el labio inferior le temblaba. Estaba paralizado del horror.  
-supongo que sabes que paso después- dijo Gru, y pauso el video- demás esta decir que este video era enviado via satélite a mi laboratorio, de modo que el doctor Nefario tiene una copia en la computadora central.  
-¡Grité tu nombre muchas veces, si me ven a mi van a darse cuenta de que el hombre junto a mi sos vos!- grito el castaño, reaccionando por fin.  
-Es un precio a pagar muy pequeño por mantenerse al día en el negocio y tener controlada a la competencia; no creeras que llegue hasta a donde estoy ahora sin dar un par de golpes bajos-soltó una risita- mi madre me odia y no tengo amigos, a nadie le importa lo que yo haga. Pero tu caso ¡ooooow! Tu caso es distinto. Y yo me pregunto ¿Qué dira papi cuando vea a su pequeño campeón tragando leche y dejándose partir el culo por otro hombre? Y mas aun: un completo desconocido. Estoy seguro de que la prensa internacional estará muy interesada en saber que hace el nuevo supervillano estrella cuando no esta robándose los grandes monumentos de la humanidad.  
-D… diré que me violaste…-gimio. La voz comenzaba a quebrársele.  
-Buena estrategia ¿y a quien se lo diras? ¿a la secretaria del banco que te escucho cuando me invitaste a un lugar mas intimo? ¿a todos los testigos que nos vieron en el restaurante llevándonos tan bien?-se acerco a el y le susurro al oído- ¿o al mesero que escucho cuando te invite a marcharnos a otro sitio para conocernos mejor, y dijiste que si?  
Unas gruesas lagrimas caían de los ojos de Vector.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- murmuro con la voz entrecortada.  
-Mañana te voy a traer una lista de las cosas que necesito que hagas para mi: armas laser, artículos de espionaje, un rayo encogedor, programas de hackeo, sensores de calor y movimiento; solo déjame revisar el inventario y hacer la lista- informo mientras acababa de vestirse. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero una pequeña mano lo tomó del saco, y se quedo quieto.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué a mi?  
Gru se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos.  
-Vector, sos un chico adorable y apasionado, eso no lo voy a negar. Ignoro por completo los motivos que te llevaron a convertirte en un villano, tal vez solo querías complacer a tu padre, quizás fuiste maltratado por los bravucones tantas veces que te volviste malvado, o quisiste ser reconocido mundialmente por tus habilidades y tu ingenio, o simplemente estas en esto por el dinero, que por cierto es mucho; pero definitivamente no sos un villano de alma, no haces esto porque nazca de lo mas profundo de tu corazón. No sos verdaderamente malvado. Sos sólo un niñito rico y caprichoso jugando a ser el gran hombre malo del cuento. ¿Pero sabes que? Esto no es una historieta, no vas a salirte con la tuya y quitarme el puesto del villano mas grande asi como asi, he gastado los mejores años de mi vida en la villanía para que un alfeñique que no llega a los treinta años me lance al olvido en un dos por tres.  
Ser un villano no es tan fácil como en los comics, Vector, y no sos el mejor, yo lo soy. Y si tratas de quitarme el puesto te voy a arruinar completamente la vida, empezando desde ahora.  
Se marcho con paso firme y abrio la puerta dispuesto a irse haciendo una impactante salida, pero entonces giro la cabeza hacia atras y regreso la vista al castaño sin quitar la mano del picaporte.  
-Ah, y por cierto, Vector, no creo que te veas mas adorable con los lentes, solo te lo dije porque sería mas fácil reconocerte en el video con ellos puestos. ¿No creíste realmente que me gustaban los cuatrojos, o si?- pregunto sardónicamente con una sonrisa desagradable, y se marcho dando un portazo, dejando a Vector semidesnudo llorando de rodillas en el suelo, miserable, solo y confundido.


	5. negociacion

**Aluppy:** trate de transmitir crueldad y desamor, de que se notaba lo cruel que era gru y lo herido que estaba vector ¡me alegra que lo hayas notado! Trate de ponerme en la piel de ambos para escribir el discurso de "no eres un villano real", gracias por apreciarlo y por comentar!

**BBSTIA:** honestamente aun no la he visto, pero tratare de de verla apenas tenga tiempo a solas, suena como un buen yaoi.

Debido a tu comentario hare que las niñas aparezcan en el fic (tenia pensado dejarlas al margen para hacer la historia mas esteril respecto a la peli) y no sabia bien como terminarlo, pero ya me diste una idea! Jaja, honestamente a mi me gusta muchísimo vector, pero el pobre sufre bastante aquí, y gru… bueno, por supuesto que el no es gay y no le gusta vector, tampoco tampoco lo odia ¡gracias por comentar!

**T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T**

-Un café por favor- dijo Gru a la mesera. Esa cafetería era su preferida a pesar de que siempre estaba llena de gente, y aunque la mesera le tenia bastante miedo, la comida ahí era la mejor.  
Vector estaba tardando un poco en llegar, asi que no dudo en ordenar algo mientras tanto para matar el tiempo. Había pasado una semana desde que lo dejo tirado en el suelo lamentándose de si mismo. Sabia que había sido demasiado duro con el chico, pero este había tirado su reputación por los suelos en un dos por tres y eso le hacia hervir totalmente la sangre.  
La campanilla de la puerta tintineo y alguien entro lentamente. Gru no pudo evitar quedarse ligeramente sorprendido. Vector había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo: llevaba puesto un pantalón de gimnasia gris, una remera blanca desgastada, el pelo desgreñado, los anteojos desnivelados y la cara sucia, como si no se la lavara hace varios días. No se veía tan alegre y enérgico como siempre, mas bien parecía irritado y apático.  
-Disculpa la tardanza, no tenia ganas de venir- dijo el chico agriamente mientras se sentaba frente a el, dejándose caer en la silla como un fardo de alfalfa.  
-No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar-respondio saliendo ligeramente de su ensimismamiento.  
-Al grano, Gru, que tengo varias cosas que hacer. Aunque no lo creas no me rasco el culo las 24 horas del dia.  
-No te apresures tanto, que tengo muchas cosas que explicarte de mi lista.  
-¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a querer a cambio del video?- indago inquisitivamente el mas joven.  
-Si y no- respondió Gru con una sonrisa torcida- esta es solo una parte de lo que quiero. Si te portas bien y haces lo que te pido sin trucos, tal vez considere entregarte el original- metio la mano en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta negra y saco una hoja. Vector la tomo y la leyó detenidamente.  
-Supongo que sabes que esta tecnología casi que raya la ciencia ficción- aclaro sin levantar la vista del documento.  
-Son artículos difíciles pero se que puedes con ello.  
-¿Artículos difíciles?- gruño bajando la hoja bruscamente y clavándole una mirada llena de enojo- esto lleva meses de programación aun siendo experto en pascal, eso sin mencionar que los circuitos que utilizan estos sistemas de localización satelital cuestan un ojo de la cara aun para quien saben que clase de gadgets son los que[…]  
-¿Sabes que? Ya me estas aburriendo. Por favor, háblale a la mano- indicó el ruso y le puso la mano frente a la cara. Colgando de su dedo medio sobre su palma había una pequeña correa con un pen driver enganchado. Vector se quedo callado de golpe y cambio su expresión enojada por una neutral en un segundo. Este, al ver que logro el efecto que esperaba, sonrió.  
-Lo tendre en dos meses- musito sumisamente Vector con la voz apagada, mirando el suelo a su derecha.  
-Es demasiado tiempo, que sea en un mes.  
-¡¿Un mes?! ¡pero […]  
-Hah hah hah!- chisto Gru agitando el pendriver frente a los ojos del castaño, cerrándole la boca- no tengo ganas de esperar demasiado, tenlo listo para dentro de treinta días si sabes lo que te conviene- sentencio mientras se levantaba de la silla en el momento en que la mesera le traia el café, le quito en vaso de la mano a la chica y se fue sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez- te llamare de nuevo si necesito algo mas- sentencio mientras se marchaba.  
Vector se quedo allí sentado, analizandolo todo. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, si su padre llegaba a enterarse de su verdadera sexualidad, toda su vida terminaría. Necesitaba encubrirse a si mismo, cueste lo que cueste; no se dejaria intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por Gru, a pesar de que no podia evitar seguir teniendo sentimientos por él. Aquella noche fue demasiado intensa, y aunque todo fue una trampa, cada caricia y cada azote quedo grabado a fuego en su piel.  
Dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y se marcho directo a su fortaleza ¿Gru queria pelear sucio? dos podian jugar ese juego, solo necesitaba tener un poco de paciencia, ser discreto, y dentro de poco el sería quien tuviera la sarten por el mango.

Habian pasado muchos dias desde la ultima vez que tuvo una buena noche de sueño; el miedo, el trabajo y las tensiones lo estaban afectando fisica y mentalmente, eso sin mencionar el esfuerzo extra para que su padre no note nada raro en el. Pero esa noche cada minuto de desvelo y migraña valdria la pena. Vector habia pasado varios dias vigilando a su enemigo a traves de nanorobots disfrazados de cucarachas, observando en secreto día y noche cada uno de sus movimientos; conocía cada centimetro de la casa, cada entrada secreta, cada nuevo invento de Nefario, cada uno de sus extraños secuaces (¿como demonios hacia para pagarle salario a tantos asistentes?), y finalmente se presento una situacion de la que podia sacar algo de provecho: ese jueves Gru recibiria un deposito en su cuenta corriente y retiraria el dinero por el cajero automatico a tres cuadras de su casa. habia una alta probabilidad de que fuera alli a la noche, dado que al parecer el ruso tenia la costumbre de salir luego de las 21 hs; eso le facilitaba el trabajo. Manipular esos aparatos era algo muy sencillo para el: el dia anterior había ido a ese cajero a la madrugada y solo tuvo que subir su software a la placa madre a traves del puerto USB del circuito principal y deshabilitar la capacidad de actualización de firmware de forma remota usando el exploit local de su paquete de framework. Pan comido para un genio como él. Si la suerte le sonreía y Gru usaba ese cajero por la noche, cuando no haya testigos, su plan tomaria curso y pronto estaría disfrutando de su despreocupada y cómoda vida de antes. Se despego de en frente de la computadora y fue a tomar un baño, quería que cuando Gru lo viera, supiera que el estaba en su mejor momento, que no le tenia miedo y que no le afectaban sus chantajes. Esa noche tomaria el toro por los cuernos y le pondría fin a esta locura. Vector sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa sucia y maloliente para entrar a la ducha.  
-"ahora es mi turno de dominarte, Gru"- se dijo a si mismo, desnudo bajo el chorro caliente.


	6. amenaza

**Nightcathybrid**: 4: ¿te confunde? ¿Hay algo que pierda la lógica o la coherencia? Dime así lo corrijo para el próximo capitulo

5: ¡Vector planea una gran venganza! Aunque tengo planeadas varias vueltas antes de dar una sentencia definitiva.

**Kafferi Coff:**** 4: **no, es que es asi como lo dices**: **gru se la mando a guardar! Jaja, es que me encantan los dramas, la angustia y la desesperación ¡duro duro duro duro duro! *prende y apaga la luz*

5: bueno, vector no se puede dejar vencer sin dar pelea, pero tengo pensados un par de giros antes de dictar un ganador final.

¡a mi también me da pena el pobre Vector! El es mi favorito, pero quise hace a gru un verdadero maldito, asi que de cierta manera esta bien para lo que trato de transmitir.

T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T

Gru se despidio de sus minions y salio por la puerta del frente hacia el cajero automatico, feliz de poder retirar el dinero de su cuenta. Una importante corporacion le habia pagado una fortuna por robar los planos del nuevo producto de la compañia rival, y luego de varios días de puntilloso trabajo lo habia conseguido. El sol se había ocultado y el cielo dejaba de ser celeste animoso para volverse negro azulado. A él le gustaba salir de noche siempre que fuera posible, detestaba cruzarse con los idiotas por la calle e intercambiar saludo falsos y vacios.  
Paso la tarjeta por la cerradura electronica de la puerta del cajero, esta se abrio y luego de dejarlo pasar volvió a cerrarse hermeticamente, ocultándolo tras el vidrio gris polarizado. Inserto la tarjeta, ingreso la clave y selecciono la opcion "consulta de saldo de caja de ahorros". Espero. No pasaba nada. Apreto el boton con mas fuerza, creyendo que había sido demasiado suave o que el panel tactil estaba algo desgastado. No paso nada.  
-¿Pero que mierda le pasa a este pedazo de chatarra?- gruño con fastidio.  
Le dio un golpe al monitor y la pantalla se lleno de estatica y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Algo extraño estaba pasando. La imagen se centró de nuevo y un rostro apareció en ella, uno demasiado familiar.  
-¡Vector!- grito Gru.  
-¿Que te pasa calvito? ¿Estas sorprendido?- pregunto el castaño en un tono burlon.  
-¡¿Que es lo que esta pasando aqui?!  
-Ya deberias saber lo que pasa, pero como veo que sos bastante lento te lo voy a explicar- la puerta chirrio y Vector en persona entro a la cabina. El ruso trato de volver a abrir la puerta pero no esta no cedía ni una pulgada.  
-No te molestes, la puerta no se va a abrir. Las cabinas de cajero automatico están totalmente controladas por dispositivos electronicos, y si sabes manejarlos, el resto es pan comido- se abrio la chaqueta naranja y saco una especie de control remoto universal- las paredes estan hechas de vidrio blindado polarizado Gru, nadie nos vera, nadie nos oira, no hay manera de salir y yo controlo todo aqui dentro, incluyendo la cerradura de la puerta; no vas a salir si no lo quiero.  
-¿por que creiste que era buena idea encerrarte conmigo en una enorme caja fuerte?- pregunto Gru con frialdad tomando su rayo congelador.  
-¡no tan rapido, amiguito!- lo regaño dulcemente el menor con una sonrisa- ¿ves esto en mi mano? este control remoto tan loco es una tarjeta grafica, con él controlo todo lo electronico en esta pequeña habitacion ¡y ademaaaaas! puedo controlar remotamente mis bombas- finalizo con una voz completamente seria.  
-¿que...?  
- Toda tu casa está invadida por nanorobots explosivos. Son pequeños, pero son poderosos y son muchos. Si no accedes a cumplir mis peticiones, tu casa, tu laboratorio, tu vehiculo y todos tus asistentes van a volar en mil pedazos mientras estas aqui encerrado sin poder evitarlo.  
-¿Y qué es lo que evitara que te rompa la cara?- exclamo abalanzandose sobre él, pero  
Vector acerco su dedo a un boton del control y Gru se quedó en su sitio.  
-No es tan agradable estar en el otro extremo ¿verdad? ahora sabras porque no dejes joder con el poderoso Vector.  
-¿estás seguro? porque cuando te estaba jodiendo en el sofá de tu casa no parecías muy molesto que digamos.  
Vector enrojecio de ira y vergüenza.  
-¡Pero como... quien mierda... que te crees...!- balbuceó, atragantándose con las palabras- ¡no te permito que me hables de esa forma, aquella noche fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida, y voy a enmendarlo ahora mismo, no me importan las consecuencias!  
Gru se lanzó sobre él en el fugaz momento de confusión, y ambos atacaron desesperadamente al otro por no perder lo que cada uno había luchado tanto por conseguir. Rodaron por el suelo golpeandose repetidamente contra las paredes de vidrio polarizado, pues en aquella cabinilla no había mucho espacio para moverse. Gru acabo encima de Vector, trato de ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello pero este se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, atacando de todas las maneras que era capaz, incluyendo rasguños y mordidas.  
-¡Dame ese maldito control!  
-¡Si lo quieres dame el video!  
-¡Tarde o temprano iba a pasarte algo asi, metes a cualquier desconocido en la cama, deberías estar agradecido de que haya sido yo, otro villano ya te habría dejado en pampa y la vía!  
-¿y ahora te las das de buen tipo? ¡Me das risa!- grito Vector despeinado y enrojecido por el forcejeo- ¡¿y que mierda te importa a quien meto en mi cama?! ¡Ya dejaste muy en claro que te parezco horrible!  
-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-exclamo Gru. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pasar previamente por su cabeza- te dije que sos un chico apasionado y adorable, que eso no lo iba a negar. No habría aceptado ir a tu casa si al menos una pequeña parte de mí no considerara que hay algo bueno sobre vos- La lucha se detuvo.  
-Me llamaste niñito caprichoso y cuatrojos. Eso me lastimo- murmuro Vector, con los ojos comenzando a llenársele de lágrimas.  
-Bueno, no soy un hombre muy "de lentes", prefiero las caras despejadas-estiro la mano lentamente y le quito los anteojos- pero de verdad te ves mejor sin ellos- finalizo en un murmullo, y beso sus labios suavemente.  
Eso definitivamente no estaba en los planes. De ninguno de los dos. Pero las venganzas y los logros laborales ahora habían pasado a un discreto segundo plano. El beso fue espontaneo e indeciso. Cuando Vector comenzo a bajar la guardia y a corresponder timidamente, el cerebro de Gru se encendio una vez mas. Vector lo estaba aceptando, si lograba "entusiasmarlo" lo suficiente como hacerle perder el control de su cuerpo, tal vez podría quitarle el control remoto sin que este notara nada raro. Era arriesgado, pero podria funcionar.  
Y lentamente coló una mano bajo la chaqueta naranja.


	7. recaida

M: is that french? Thanks! And the new chapter, the seven, will have a lot of lemon too!

¡El próximo capitulo es el ultimo!

**T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T . T**

El beso era delicado y cuidadoso, pero la mano izquierda de Gru ya se había metido sin permiso bajo la ropa y rozaba sutilmente el pecho blanco y lampiño. El ruso se regocijo al ver al castaño reaccionar con fuerza al toque. Había olvidado cual sensible era su piel, como se estremecía ante una sola caricia.  
Vector lo tomo de la parte de atrás del cuello y profundizo el beso, y Gru se aprovechó del pequeño momento de debilidad para separarle las piernas y colocarse entre ellas.  
-n... no... Espera...- musito el menor, poniendo una frágil resistencia. El simplemente hizo caso omiso y le bajo el cierre de la chaqueta.  
-te pusiste una remera amarilla. Te sienta muy bien, resalta lo joven que sos- comento Gru, levantándosela para dejar el torso al descubierto y jugar con él.  
Vector trato de quitárselo de encima, pero era muy difícil pensar en algo cuando esas manos asperas que conocían tan bien sus zonas vulnerables estaban pellizcandole los pezones y haciendole cosquillas en el ombligo.  
-basta... no...- suplico, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por si mismo, y arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza atrás sin desearlo.  
Gru ataco rapidamente el cuello a mordiscos y le acaricio la espalda con ambas manos, bajando muy lentamente hasta llegar al culo. Ese culo tan grande y carnoso, firme y durito como solo los jovenes lo tenían. Le apretó las nalgas por debajo del pantalon sin recato alguno, y Vector no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro. Unos rasguños salvajes en su espalda le daban la señal que buscaba: más roce.  
Al sentir esas pequeñas manos bajo su polera gris suplicando más calor, su mente saco a flote la primera vez que desnudó ese cuerpo firme y delgado. Y recordó su plan. ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Acaso ese aroma infantil y esa piel lozana y pecosa le habían nublado la mente? Echo un rapido vistazo de águila a su alrededor y encontró el control: estaba tirado en un costado, pero aun mucho mas al alcance de la mano de Vector que de la suya, aunque afortunadamente para él, el chico aun no se daba cuenta de nada.  
Sin dejar de besarle el cuello, quito la mano derecha de abajo del pantalón naranja y se acercó lentamente al artefacto, estiro los dedos y lo tomo rápidamente. Pero su perspectiva fallo. Erró por un centímetro y en vez de agarrarlo le dio una palmada, haciéndolo arrastrase unas pulgadas por el piso. Fue una distancia minúscula, pero el sonido metalico contra el suelo de marmol fue suficiente para sacar Vector de su trance: se lo quitó de encima de un violento empujón, se lanzó bruscamente sobre la tarjeta grafica y la agarro con agresividad con ambas manos.  
-¡¿realmente creíste que iba funcionarte de nuevo?! caí en eso una vez ¿pero dos veces? ¡no me tomes por idiota!  
Gru se lanzo sobre el una vez mas y forcejearon de nuevo por retomar el control; entre manotazos y empujones, Gru trato de arrebatarselo pero el castaño oprimio un boton que emitio un ligero pitido.  
-¿oíste eso? ¡Es el sonido de tu reinado de bravuconería cayendo!  
El ruso no sabía lo que hacia ese boton, pero definitivamente no quería averiguar lo que hacían todos los demás. En el colmo de la desesperación y el bloqueo mental, se lanzó contra Vector y lo besó con tanta fiereza que por un momento lo dejo pasmado. Pasado el susto del momento, trato de quitarselo de encima como bien pudo, aunque la diferencia de fuerza fisica era bastante notoria.  
-ya... basta... con eso... deja de burlarte de mi!- soltó el menor con la voz entrecortada sin dejar de luchar.  
-¡no estoy bromeando con esto, Vector! al menos no ahora. Ese culo enorme tuyo me excita mucho, y te lo voy a partir en dos, quieras o no!- exclamo enérgicamente, lo empujo contra la pared y lo inmovilizo sujetandolo de las muñecas. Vector se retorcía pero era en vano.  
-estas mintiendo... me quieres engañar...-refunfuño.  
-¿Esto te parece una broma?- pregunto Gu con calma, y le separo las piernas- ¿o esto?- dijo una vez mas, y esta vez le froto la ingle entre las piernas. Vector trago saliva nervioso al sentir esa enorme erección a traves de las telas.  
-Basta... dejame ir...- suplico débilmente, sonrojándose de una manera muy provocativa.  
-No- negó terminante el mayor- Dime chiquitín: ¿esto te parece una broma?- lo tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y lo forzó a sentarse en su regazo. Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo del chico sobre él temblando y estremeciendose de miedo, incertidumbre, placer reprimido y necesidad.  
-¿que te pasa, gatito? ¿Estas asustado?- pregunto sardónicamente presionando su enorme miembro entre las temblorosas piernas del castaño.  
-no te tengo miedo- balbuceo con un hilo de voz- y no deseo esto.  
-Vamos, no fingas que no te gusta- lo provoco, con una diabolica sonrisa- te estas muriendo de ganas de que te arranque la ropa con los dientes y te haga mio aquí mismo- tomó el pantalón naranja por el elastico y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente mientras seguía seduciendolo- porque te encanta que te dominen, que te fuercen, quieres un hombre rudo y macho que te tome por la fuerza y te obligue a someterte a su voluntad ¿no es asi, mi pequeño masoquista?- susurro mientras le pasaba la lengua por la oreja. Ya habiéndolo despojado de sus pantalones, le tomo las piernas por detras de las rodillas y las enrosco alrededor de su cadera. Vector parecía estar a un paso de mojar los pantalones. Bah, si aun los tuviera puestos.  
Gru le acaricio la espalda y el castaño se arqueo hacia atras. Le rozo el cuello y este levanto la cabeza. Le paso los dedos por los labios y entreabrió la boca inmediatamente. Finalmente, Gru dejo escapar una sonrisa ganadora: tenía a Vector completamente dominado.  
-Date la vuelta- ordeno con firmeza, a lo que Vector obedeció sin decir una palabra. Era demasiado orgulloso para suplicarle, pero estaba demasiado caliente como para oponer resistencia.  
Gru atrajo su cintura hacia él mientras le empujaba la cabeza contra la pared, dejo salir finalmente su dotado miembro y lo rozo contra el enorme culo que se le ofrecía. Un suspiro mal reprimido comenzo a hacerse oir, y el seme se dispuso a torturar a su pequeño amante hasta que este le pida que le de su fuego.  
Asi inclinado como estaba, con la cara contra la pared de vidrio y ofreciendole tan sumisamente su trasero a aquel hombre que lo pisoteo y lo humillo, sus sentimientos eran un remolino. Su cabeza le exigía que tome su pistola-piraña y lo destruya, pero su culo quería otra cosa muy diferente.  
Su cuerpo vibraba y se encendía al sentir esa deliciosa estimulacion. Gru era el hombre más dotado que había pasado por entre sus piernas, y al parecer su cuerpo lo sabía al reaccionar contra su voluntad.  
Finalmente, su espíritu se quebró.  
-Gru... por favor...  
-¿Por favor detente? ¿o por favor continua?- pregunto mientras jugueteaba con su gruesa virilidad en el ano de su presa, frotándolo, haciendo una leve presion y alejandose cuando este se acercaba para ahondar el contacto.  
-Continua... lo deseo... la quiero dentro de mi.  
-Buen gatito-dijo- te la ganaste- y sin mas preambulo lo penetro de una sola estocada nada amable.  
Vector soltó una violenta inhalación al sentirlo; fue mucho más violento que la primera vez, y no estaba preparado aun.  
El vaivén empezo brusco y profundo pero certero; el falo palpitante entraba y salía de su ser de una manera rítmica, bloqueando sus sentidos, llevando su sensibilidad al extremo, forzándolo a desear mas. Unos gemidos se escapaban de su boca con cada embestida, cada vez que su cuerpo se sacudía al son de las caderas de aquel hombre posesivo, cada vez que las uñas de Gru se clavaban en su cintura, cada vez que arremetía sin piedad contra él, cada vez que sus entrañas eran llenadas y su cuerpo llevado al limite, poniendo a prueba su autocontrol y su cordura.  
Sabía que estaba tropezando con la misma piedra dos veces pero su carne era tan débil cuando se trataba de aquel hombre, del hombre más perfecto que jamas había visto, que era tan habil para acariciar, que lo hacía sentirse deseado como jamas nadie lo había hecho antes.  
Gru escuchaba esos dulces gemidos salir de la boca de aquel chico tan joven y fogoso, eran como invitaciones a un juego donde los límites los ponía su propia imaginación y sus deseos ocultos. Acaricio el cuerpo pegado al suyo y al recibir unos suspiros como respuesta aprobatoria lo sujeto con firmeza y dio una poderosa y veloz embestida. Vector soltó un grito mas fuerte de lo que había esperado, y al tratar de repetirlo para oír algo mas, piso algo mientras acomodaba sus pies, aquello se rompio y lo hizo caer sentado al suelo, llevandose al castaño consigo.  
La reacción a esto fue lo mas intenso y salvaje que jamas les sucedió a ambos: Vector sintió como si le apuñalaran en el interior de su cuerpo, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar y toda su piel se encendiera en llamas. Gru sintió que golpeaba algo en el interior de su cuerpo, y la repentina y poderosa presión alrededor de su miembro hizo que las paredes se volvieran negras y borrosas de repente.  
-¡AHÍ, AHÍ, ESE ES EL LUGAR, UN POCO MAS!- grito Vector desaforadamente mientras le clavaba las uñas en los muslos sin miramiento alguno.  
-¡Sabes que te gusta, no lo niegues!  
-¡LO ADORO, DAMELO TODO!  
Gru se aferró a esas caderas anchas y comenzó a bambolearlo hacia arriba y abajo en una suerte de caballito erotico. Vector se retorcia y gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana, tenía la cara completamente roja y todo su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de una brillante capa de sudor; no sabia quien era, donde estaba ni que hacía, lo unico importante era que el martilleo no terminara. Estaba viendo las estrellas, se sentía a si mismo bajar y subir pegado al sudoroso cuerpo de Gru, cada embestida golpeaba su punto sensible, atormentando una y otra vez su zona "me estoy volviendo loco", llevando todo su cuerpo a limites insospechados y provocando espasmos incontrolables en rincones de su ser que no sabía que podían reaccionar así. Nadie lo había tocado como él, nadie jamas lo había follado así antes.  
Gru podía sentir a Vector perdiendo el control y volviendose loco sobre él, rebotando y meneando esos bultos hermosos bajo su espalda, aunque él mismo ya no podía controlarse, lo sujetaba con fuerza con ambos brazos y lo empujaba contra si mientras se movía al compás del castaño, llevando la fricción al extremo, embistiendolo con brutalidad y entrando y saliendo una y otra vez del orificio caliente, golpeando aquel punto especial cada vez que su miembro tocaba fondo.  
-¡Gru... ya no puedo... voy a...!- grito Vector, y en medio de un orgasmo final termino copiosamente y se dejó caer.  
Pero Gru aun no se daba por satisfecho, iba a saciar su sed en ese cuerpo joven y partirle el culo en dos. Dio unas cuantas embestidas mas contra el cuerpo que ya no oponía ninguna resistencia, enterrandole el pene una y otra vez sin parar y, finalmente, se vino dentro de él.  
Con ese desahogo final relajo cada uno de sus musculos y, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo acerco a él. Vector se dejo abrazar, escondió la cara en el cuello de Gru y ambos permanecieron callados y quietos por unos momentos, solamente disfrutando el contacto y recuperando el aliento.  
Pero los segundo apenas llegaron a convertirse en minutos cuando la conciencia volvio a meterse en el cerebro y ambos se dieron cuenta realmente de lo que habían hecho. El placer y el savajismo le cedieron su lugar a la culpa y el arrepentimiento, y los dos entraron en panico en cuestion de segundos.  
Vector se levantó de su regazo, manchado con semen por todos lados, se puso los calzones y el pantalon, se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó tambaleandose en el mas absoluto de los silencios.  
Gru se subió los pantalones de nuevo pero se quedó sentado un poco mas.  
-¿que mierda fue todo eso?- se dijo a si mismo cruzando las piernas y apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos. Era consciente de que busco el contacto a proposito y no podia hacerlo funcionar sin algo de estimulación, eso era verdad, pero se dejo llevar por completo y olvido el motivo de todo eso, el origen de la misión. Miro el control remoto en el piso roto en mil pedazos.  
-"asi que esto era lo que pise"- pensó- "supongo que ya no puedo dárselo al doctor Nefario"- de cualquier manera decidió recoger los pedazos, los guardo en su bolsillo y se dispuso a marcharse. Se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que la puerta se abría sin problemas; aparentemente todo comenzo a funcionar con normalidad al romperse el dispositivo controlador.  
Camino en silencio por las calles oscuras, escuchando solamente el eco de sus pasos. El cielo estaba lleno de miles de estrellas parpadeando como pequeños diamantes sobre un manto de terciopelo negro. O tal vez no. Gru ni siquiera levanto la cabeza de sus zapatos, esas sensiblerías siempre le había parecido una mierda, él solo se miraba los pies y el suelo delante de ellos. Su cabeza era un remolino pero al mismo tiempo no pensaba en nada, la confusion lo embargaba por completo.  
Alejo todos los pensamientos molestos sacudiendo la cabeza muy rapido; ya habría tiempo de recapitular todo por la mañana, Por hoy solo se iría a casa a descansar. Lo único con lo que no contaba es con que le esperaba una pequeña y desagradable sorpresa al llegar, algo que tal vez le impediría el buen y reparador sueño que tanto buscaba.


End file.
